Magic
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Something strange happens on Akira's 10th birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Magic

*I don't own any of the CLAMP characters*

Few know, but in this world there is magic. There are also people who can use it but only very few remain. Legend has it that one day a boy will be born who has more magic than anyone ever has before, this boy will grow and restore magic to the world, it is also said that he will save the world from a great evil. On the day he was born, everyone with magic would know.

About 50 years after the legend was told, every person with magic in the world (good and bad) woke with a start or suddenly stopped. At once they all knew, the baby was born. Everyone was to do all they could to find the boy.

Almost ten years to the day had passed and still, nobody had found him.

"What shall we do?" asked a man with red hair.

"We must keep looking, if we don't find him by his tenth birthday…." Said the redhead's companion.

"What will happen?"

"His powers will come out in full force and if no one is there to help him through it, he could be killed by it."

"No."

"I'm afraid so. Come, let's get back to work."

After a few moments the redhead got up and followed his companion out the door.

(Akira's POV)

When I woke up I was very happy, tomorrow was my birthday and the day after was to be Christmas! I got out of bed, got dressed and made my mother's breakfast. After we finished eating, I grabbed my things and headed to school.

When I reached the council room I heard shouting and knew Kaichou was trying to get out of doing his paperwork again. I smiled to myself and opened the door. "Good morning Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai." I said.

"Ah, good morning Akira!" said Kaichou.

I looked at Suoh's red face and asked "Takamura-Senpai, what's wrong?"

He looked at me and said "nothing, Ijyuin, Kaichou is just trying to get out of doing his paperwork again."

As Suoh and Nokoru started arguing again I sat down at my desk and started on my own paperwork. After a while Suoh won and Nokoru started his paperwork. After a few hours I went to get, tea and snacks. When I came back Suoh let Nokoru have a little break.

The rest of the day went by normally. We finished our paperwork, I went home, did my chores and made dinner for my mothers, then I went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to my mother's singing Happy Birthday. After breakfast I went to school. Everything was going normally until I got to the council room. I was about to open the door when a huge headache came, it was so unexpected I dropped my thing and grabbed my head. I don't know what it was but suddenly my things started floating in the air.

(Nokoru's POV)

Today is Akira's 10th birthday, I thought, we should do something. I looked over at the clock and realized it was about time for Akira to show up. I heard something drop in the hall and asked Suoh to see what it was.

He opened the door and we saw Akira there picking up his things. "What happened ?" I asked him.

He looked at me, smiled and replied "sorry, I wasn't looking and tripped over something."

"You have to be more careful in the future."

"Ok." I waited for him to say more but he just finished picking up his stuff and went to his desk.

"Suoh?" I asked. He turned to me, "Can I have a little break? Please?" I looked up at him with my eyes wide.

"You can have a break AFTER you finish some of this work!" He gestured to the stacks of work that were piled up around my desk.

I knew I couldn't win so I slumped against my seat and started on the paperwork. After about an hour I looked up and saw Suoh at his desk working. I was about to ask for a break when I looked over and saw Akira holding his head. "Akira, are you ok?"I asked.

He turned to me and said, "I'm fine." And went back to work.

I wasn't sure but I didn't say anything. Every few minutes I glanced at him and saw him either rubbing his temples or holding his head. I started to worry because Akira never got headaches. I looked at Suoh and realized he saw it to, he was also glancing over at Akira, worry in his eyes.

After a few hours Akira got up to get the tea, but as soon as he stood up, he fell back into his chair holding his head. Suoh and I rushed over to him to see if he was alright. "Akira, are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just shook his head a little but then clutched it tighter. Soon I saw tears landing in his lap and realized that the pain was so great it was making him cry. I looked at Suoh and saw he went to find a cold compressor for Akira's head.

After a while he finally let go of his head. "Akira, are you alright?" I asked again.

"I don't know" he replied, I was fine this morning but when I got here I just suddenly got a big headache. It's been getting worse all day."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it would hurt this much." I looked at him and saw that he started to cry again. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I was just worried." I put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye saying, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

He smiled and said "Thank you"

After I made sure he was ok I went back to my desk. For the next few hours I watched Akira, but he seemed just fine.

Finally I finished my paperwork. I glanced at the clock and saw that it said it was around five. I looked up to se Suoh and Akira had already finished there's and were talking about what they were doing for Christmas.

"Akira" I said. He looked over at me, a puzzled look on his face, "Happy Birthday."

He beamed at me and said "Thank you Kaichou!"

After that we talked for about two more hours. Finally Akira said he had to go home. He stood up but just as he got to the door he fell to the ground grabbing at his head. We rushed over to him but as we got closer we saw light starting to come from his body.

"What is that?!" Suoh screamed.

"Magic."

*Authors notes*

I know it's not very good but please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprises

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Nokoru's POV)

"Magic" We turned to face two strangers standing in the doorway, one was a tall man with red hair, the other was of an average height and had brown hair.

"What?" I ask.

"You heard me, it's Magic, and this boy has a lot of it. Now if you will excuse me," the brown-haired man who had been talking took a step toward Akira but Suoh stood up and blocked his path.

"You won't touch him" Suoh said.

"If I can't get near him he could very well kill himself and everyone within a mile of this place."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Good question, but I don't have an answer for that. You're just going to have to trust me." Suoh stared at him and didn't move. "Very well, come on Richard," he turned to the redhead, "Let's get out of here before we die as well."

I looked at Akira and found him holding his head, with tears on his face. He looked like he was in pain. "Wait." I said. Everyone looked at me, "can you really help him?'

He looked at Akira a moment before saying, "I can try." They came over to Akira, put their hands on his head and started to mumble something. After a few moments he looked at us and said, "This may take a while."

"We'll wait."

"Very well" and with that went back to his mumblings. As we watched the two men began to sweat and the one with brown hair said, "He's got more than I ever imagined."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Suoh gesturing to the hall. I followed him and shut the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Why are we trusting these two? We don't even know who they are!"

"Because they might be able to help Akira."

He looked at me and sighed, "I hope they will be able to."

We opened the door and saw that the light around Akira had grown dimmer and he didn't seem to be in as much pain anymore. After a few more minutes the light was gone and Akira was asleep. Both men were sweating but looked happy.

"Um…" both men looked at me, "now that you've finished, just who exactly are you?"

The man with brown hair stood up and said, "My name is Jimmy; this is my friend and partner, Richard. We came here looking for your friend, good thing we came when e did to. Any longer and he might not have made it."

We looked over at Jimmy and saw him place a sleeping Akira on the couch. "Why were you looking for Akira?"

"Well, 50 years ago there was a legend, it said that…." He went on to explain how they thought Akira was the boy in that legend. When he had finished Suoh and I looked at the boy sleeping on the couch, his face open and innocent, and wondered how it was possible. "Of course Akira doesn't know any of this yet. I would like it if you didn't say anything until we had a chance to talk to him." I nodded. "Good, well then would you mind telling me where he lives?" When we looked at him he said, "after today he should sleep for about 8 hours or more, it was rough on him, so I was going to take him home."

"Do you mind if we come long?" when he looked at me I said "I have some more questions I wish to ask you."

"Very well. Come along Richard." We watched as Richard picked Akira up and followed Jimmy out the door. After that we followed, then led the way to a car that was waiting for us and told the driver to go to Akira's house. Before too long, we arrived.

Both his mothers answered the door and after we explained he just fell asleep, they led us to his room where we put him into bed and stared to tell the whole story to his mothers. The strange thing was, they didn't look all to surprised to hear it.

*Authors Note*

I know it's not very good but I hope some people enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

I woke up and found myself in bed. _How did I get here?_ I wondered, _the last thing I remember is pain shooting through my head, then, nothing._

As I sit up I hear voices downstairs talking. _I wonder who that could be._ I try to identify the voices and can tell two of them are my mothers; one is Nokoru's, so I'm guessing Suoh is here to, but I can't make out the other. I get out of bed and get dressed. It takes me a little longer than usual because my head feels a little dizzy. When I'm all ready I open the door and quietly make my way to the sun room. When I get there I sit and think about what happened.

After a while I hear footsteps approach and turn to see my mothers, Nokoru, Suoh, and two men I don't know coming towards me. "How are you feeling Akira?" asks Nokoru.

"Better than earlier" I reply. He smiles and comes to sit next to me. I turn to the two strangers and ask, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man with the brown hair steps forward and says, "My name is Jimmy, this is my friend and partner Richard," he nods toward the man with red hair, "we have been looking for you for a long time."

I look at them and ask, "Why?" I try to think about what they could want from me but nothing turns up.

"You are very special." Seeing my confused look he turns to the others and asks, "May we have a word with him in private?" they all nod and leave me alone with the two men. "You see, we believe that you are the boy who was spoken of in a very old legend." He goes on to tell me of the legend and the past, when there was magic everywhere and anyone could use it. "Now there are little people who remain who still know of that world. But with your help we could restore the world to what it once was."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"It is said that the boy in the legend must be pure of heart and mind. After hearing about you from your family and friends, I have no doubt you are the one we have been searching for. If you will allow us, we will teach you how to master your powers over time."

"What if I said I didn't want this?"

He looks at me for a long time before saying, "You may not want it, but you can't just decide to not do it, many people are going to be hurt, including your friends and family if you don't do this. I know it's a lot of pressure, but you can do this. If you let me I will be there with you every step of the way, your friends and family to. You won't be alone in this. I can promise you that."

I looked at him, trying to decide if he was being honest or not. Finally I decided that I could trust him and said, "Ok. What do I have to do?"

I let out a yawn. "Right now, you should get some rest. You'll be very busy starting next week."

Silently I nodded and stood. We shook hands and he called everyone back in. After they came in, he said, "Right now the best thing for Akira is sleep." He nodded to me and after hugging my mother's I went to my room. Nokoru and Suoh followed me.

When we got to my room Nokoru told me everything that happened after Jimmy and Richard helped me when I collapsed with the pain in my head. When he finished I looked down and didn't say anything.

"Akira?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I looked at him, feeling tears well up in my eyes and said, "I never asked for this. Why did it have to be me?"

He looked at me and silently he and Suoh came over and put their arms around me while I cried. They started to say that everything would be ok, they would be here with me, but I wasn't listening, I was wishing for things to stay as they are and not change but somewhere deep inside me, I knew that things would never stay the same, magic or no.

After a while I fell asleep with their arms still around me, vaguely I was aware of being put back into bed. I heard them say something but I couldn't make it out, I was on the edge of sleep. Soon after that I drifted off into a dream filled with magic.

(Nokoru's POV)

After we put Akira in bed, we went back to the sun room to listen to what would happen. When we got there they were discussing when it would be a good time for his lessons. After much debate, we finally decided that he would learn from five to seven every night of the week except for Sundays. It was also decided that the training would be held here, at his house.

"This way he can still go to school, do his council work, and train." Said Jimmy. Everyone agreed it was for the best. Because it was so late, Akira's mothers invited us all to stay here for the night. Of course we couldn't refuse.

They showed us to the spare rooms, but I asked if we could share Akira's room so we could make sure he was alright and so we didn't take up any more space. She looked at me for a while before saying "I guess it couldn't hurt" and making up spare beds in his room.

When everything was all set up, we called our parents to let them know we were going to stay here tonight. "Kaichou?" asked Suoh, "Why did you ask to stay with Ijyuin tonight?"

I looked at him and said "To tell you the truth, I still don't know if we can trust those two. I know they helped Akira, but I want to make sure they don't try anything tonight."

"I understand how you feel. Come on, let's get some sleep." With that said, we both crawled into our beds and went to sleep.

*Authors Notes*

Please review. Sorry if some of you don't like it. If you think it could be better please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old Places

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

When I woke up I found that it was just before sunrise, when the sky is just starting to turn pink and the birds are starting to sing. I looked around and saw Nokoru and Suoh asleep on either side of the room. _What are they doing here? _I wondered. _I thought they went home._

Slowly, so as not to disturb them, I got out of bed and got dressed. I knew that being part of a ninja clan Suoh was a light sleeper so I used my skills as a thief to go as quietly as I could and luckily for me, Suoh didn't wake, neither did Nokoru. When I finished I went downstairs and ate a small snack before slipping outside.

Once I was outside I decided to visit the temple near our house, it had been a long time since I last went. (A/N: I don't know if there is one, I just decided to put one there.) I started walking and once I went a few blocks I was greeted by people passing by on their way. I smiled and waved in greeting. After a little while I had come to the path which led up to the temple, from there it was only about ten minutes until I hit the temple. I started to go up but stopped about halfway because I felt like I was being watched.

I turned and scanned the trees to see a streak of blue dart through them. I smiled and asked "Takamura-senpai, why are you following me?"

He came out, looking surprised and said "Sorry, Ijyuin, but I wanted to see where you were going but I didn't want to wake anyone so I followed you. How long have you known I was here?"

"I only just noticed a little bit ago. Before I thought that it was just someone going the same way as me."

He smiled and asked, "By the way. Where are you going?"

I started back up the path as I replied, "I'm visiting a temple I used to come to a lot. Every time I come here I feel better and have some peace and quiet where I can think about things."

He looked a little embarrassed and said, "Well, do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's ok. I 'm mostly just going for the view. Here look." We had come to the temple and I led him to my favorite spot.

Once we stopped he looked up and his eyes grew wide, "It's amazing" he breathed. From here you could see a field, covered in flowers and cherry blossom trees. When you stood here at sunrise or sunset it almost seemed to glow. "Do you come here often?"

"I used to come here almost every night just at sunset, but now I hardly come."

"Why's that? You talk about it like you never want to leave."

I looked up at him, surprised but started to laugh and said, "Sometimes I wish I could live here so I could see this every day, but," I sigh, "lately I've felt like if I kept coming here every day, the magic in the view would go away."

He turned to look at me, "What do you mean the magic? There are many places like this, what makes this one so special?"

I turned and looked back at the scene before me. "I don't know how to explain it, but somehow, when the light hits it just right, it feels alive. Almost like there is music coming from it."

He looked at me for a while before asking, "Why did you say it felt like it would go away if you kept coming?"

I looked up at him and said sadly, "Every time I come here now, it feels a little less special, almost like its leaving. It was once more beautiful than this, but now even if it looks the same, it feels almost like it is dying." Suddenly I smiled and said, "But let's not talk about sad things right now. Let's just enjoy what's left of the magic, before it goes away." I sat down and watched as the sun started to rise higher in the sky.

After about twenty minutes I closed my eyes, said a quick prayer of healing for the magic, and stood up. Silently Suoh and I made our way back to my house.

When I opened the doors my mother's ran and grabbed hold of me crying, "We woke up and you weren't here! Where did you go?!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake anyone. I just went to the old temple for a little bit." I told them. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

At the mention of breakfast they jumped up screaming, "YES!" So I went to the kitchen and made enough breakfast for everyone.

Once we were done Jimmy told me that I would be starting lessons on Monday of next week. He ran me through when and where they would be held. "Anything wrong with that?" he asked me.

I looked at him and said, "No."

"Good" he and Richard stood up to go, "well we shall go and make all the necessary arrangements for Monday." Soon after that Nokoru and Suoh left also. When they had gone, I sighed and thought, _starting Monday, my life is about to get a whole lot more interesting._ After a few moments I stood up and started to do all my chores.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Skipping Lessons

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

(Akira's POV)

I woke up on Monday, feeling many different emotions, anger, excitement, confusion, but the strongest one was fear. I didn't know why I was afraid, but something told me that there was more to the story than I was hearing. I tried to go through the school day as normally as possible but my fear kept growing.

When classes were finished I went to the council room to finish as much work as I could before I had to go to my new lessons. I opened the door and found Nokoru and Suoh already there, when I came in they looked up. "Good afternoon Akira" Nokoru said.

"Good afternoon Kaichou, Takamura-senpai" I replied. I walked to my desk and started on my work. When I was halfway through it, I went to get the tea. As I came back in I saw Suoh and Nokoru arguing about Nokoru's paperwork again.

I shook my head and asked if they wanted some tea and cake. "Yes please!" said Nokoru.

I served the tea and went back to my own paperwork as Suoh started yelling at Nokoru to finish his again. When I finished it was about four, I still had about an hour until my lessons began, so I excused myself and decided to take a walk around the campus. As I was walking, I noticed that it didn't seem as bright as it had before. _Oh, no._ I thought, _not here to._

I kept walking but suddenly I stopped, I looked around and went to a spot where the magic was almost completely gone. As I came up to it, I could feel its pain, I could feel the magic flowing out of it. When I reached it, it was almost too much t bear, the pain was horrible, but instead of turning away from it, I knelt and touched it. I was about to say a healing prayer when a giant headache suddenly came over me, it hurt so much that I didn't see the flash of white or the beautiful tree that just appeared where I had my hand just moments before, the only thing I was aware of was the pain.

Then as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. I looked up, saw the tree and thought, _did I do that?_ Before the world went dark.

(Nokoru's POV)

As Akira left, I was debating whether or not we should follow him when I looked at Suoh and saw that he was shaking his head, he knew what I was thinking and was telling me to give Akira some time alone before he had to go. I knew he was right and that Akira would tell us whether he was ok or not, when he felt ready to.

After half an hour passed, Akira was still not back yet to get his things and leave for his lessons. I glanced at Suoh and realized he was also starting to worry. I decided to wait for about ten more minutes before going to look for him.

After ten minutes had passed, Akira still had not returned. I got up and went to Suoh. "I'm going with you" he said. I didn't question how he knew, I just nodded and started heading for the doors.

When we got outside, we started to head in the direction we saw Akira head. After walking for about five minutes, we saw part of a shoe sticking out from beneath a bush. We went over to see who it belonged to and found Akira, unconscious, on the ground.

We ran to him yelling. "Akira!" but when I got close I stopped where I was and just stared. There before me was the most amazing tree I had ever seen, it had smooth, earthy colored bark, and leaves of every shade of green you could imagine. It looked like something you would see only in your dreams. As I looked at it I could swear I saw it glowing.

After a few moments I remembered that Akira was unconscious on the ground. I shook my head, grabbed Suoh and ran to Akira. When we got to Akira I saw that he was paler than usual and when I put a hand on his forehead I could tell he had a high fever. I was surprised because when he came in this morning he looked just fine. I looked from him to the tree and realized with a start, that he must have done it, and because of it he became sick and collapsed.

I looked at Suoh and said, "Will you carry him? He needs to see a doctor right away."

He nodded and gently picked up the younger boy. As we were heading back to the council room I called a doctor and asked him to meet us there, then I called Akira's mothers and told them what had happened. They agreed to let us bring him home after the doctor had seen to him.

When we got to the council room the doctor was already there. Suoh laid the younger boy on the couch and the doctor started examining him while Suoh and I watched. After about two minutes he stood up and turned to us. "Is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"He will be ok in a few days, but he will need much rest and give him this medicine," he pulled a bottle out of his bag and gave it to us, "when he wakes up."

Suoh took the bottle and thanked the doctor. After he had left Suoh turned to me and asked, "He made that tree, didn't he?"

"Yes" I replied, "I believe so." After a few moments of silence I said, "I just want to know why he got sick after it happened."

"Maybe he didn't try and do it, maybe it just forced its way out and he couldn't handle it."

I looked at him surprised before asking, "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling." I didn't press any further because his feelings had saved me more times than I can count, so I just dropped it.

After a few moments Suoh picked up Akira and we headed to the car that was waiting for us out front. I got it and was followed by Suoh, who was still holding Akira. We managed to get him buckled in and I asked the driver to take us to Akira's house. I gave him the address and we were off. When we were about a third of the way to his house, Akira started to wake up. He opened his eyes and asked, "Kaichou? Takamura-senpai? What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing this big tree, then, nothing."

I smiled gently at him and said "We got worried when you didn't come back to the council room and went to look for you. We found you unconscious, by a tree that I never saw before. You had a fever and Suoh carried you back to the room. I already called your mothers and let them know what was happening."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him surprised and worried at the same time. "You don't need to be sorry for anything Ijyuin." Suoh said, "It was an accident, that's all."

"That's right" I said, "It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that you're ok."

He looked at us and replied, "No, if I hadn't gone near that place, this never would have happened. But I had to go, the magic was dying, I didn't want to see it die." At this point he started crying.

I looked at him, confused. I was about to ask what he meant when I looked at Suoh and saw understanding in his eyes, and he asked, "Is it like the temple?"

Akira nodded while saying, "Yes, but the temple wasn't as bad as that place. That place was very close to being gone, somehow I felt that I couldn't let it die, I don't know how to explain it but it just felt like I had to do it, like I couldn't turn my back on it."

As he was telling us this we had put our arms around him and tried to comfort him. I looked at him and said, "Its ok. You're alright now." I looked at him and felt his forehead, "You still have a fever, why don't you try and get some more sleep, were almost at your house."

He nodded and before too long his breathing slowed and his head fell forward. After a few moments we hit a bump and his head fell onto my shoulder. I looked surprised but then smiled and gently started to stroke his hair."

When we arrived at Akira's house I got out of the car and helped Suoh unbuckle Akira. Suoh picked him up and we started towards the door. We rang the bell and helped Akira's mothers get him into bed, again.

When we got to the living room I saw Jimmy and Richard sitting there, as we came in Jimmy looked at me and asked, "What happened?" I sat down across from him and told him everything that happened. When I finished, he looked surprised and said, "This boy is full of surprises. I don't know anyone who could do that until their fourth year of training. That is a difficult spell to do, I'm not at all surprised that he got sick doing it."

I looked at him and thought, _either he really cares or he doesn't. It's hard to tell._ Suoh and I went home a little ebit after that but said we would come by tomorrow to make sure he was ok. I also wanted to ask Jimmy some more questions about just what Akira had done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Over the years

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

After that day, Akira's lessons started. The first thing Jimmy taught him to do was "untangle him magic" which meant getting control over his magic. "You must look inside yourself to find the center of your magic." Jimmy told him. "It will be bunched up and tangled, your first task is to untangle that." So Akira sat, closed his eyes and looked deep within him to find the center of his magic.

Nokoru, Suoh and his mothers were there to help him. As Akira started to "untangle his magic" he seemed to go into an almost trance-like state. He didn't move or even twitch when anyone touched him or made a sound. It was almost like he didn't feel, hear, or sense we were there. Jimmy said that was natural.

After about five hours, Akira finally opened his eyes. He tried to stand but his legs had fallen asleep so he started to fall but Suoh and Jimmy caught him. "You shouldn't try walking until your legs wake up." Jimmy told him, "You'll only make it worse."

Akira looked confused," How long was I here?" he asked.

Jimmy started laughing and said, "About five hours."

"Huh?!" Akira yelled. He tried to stand again but got firmly pushed back into the chair by Suoh and Jimmy, who this time, kept their hands on his shoulders.

Jimmy looked at Akira and said, "No need to worry, its normal. Actually everyone normally need about a day at the least to do it, but you're a fast learner. This will be easier than I thought." Akira stared at him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes as big as dinner plates.

After that the lessons went fast. After three years, Akira could do any spell and was considered a full magic user. By that time, all of us were in junior high. On the day of his "becoming" Suoh, Nokoru, and Akira's mothers went to give him support. As they watched, Akira performed all of the required spells and some of the more difficult ones. Suoh and Nokoru were amazed, Akira's mothers were proud.

"Congratulations" Jimmy said, "You are now the youngest magic user in the world." Akira smiled at this, "But" continued Jimmy, "now you must start the most dangerous part in your journey" Akira's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked, "What journey?"

"By becoming a full magic user, you have accepted your role in the world of magic, you knew this right?"

"…Yes."

"After every magic user is accepted, their parts are reviled to them. Your part is to help the magic come back into the world, and by doing that, you must stop the demons, a group of magic users who want all the magic for themselves. They will take all the magic out of the earth and away from any magic user not part of their group. Their leader is called Malmar, he is a very powerful magic user. I hope you never have to face him, but I fear that you will have to. If you ever do face him, remember that the love from your friends and family is the strongest magic there is, Malmar doesn't have any of that magic and it is too pure for him to handle. This is your path, you alone must walk it, you are the strongest magic user the world has ever seen compared to Malmar, and you are the world's last hope. Will you accept your part as a magic user?"

Everyone was silent through the whole speech, now they all turned to look at Akira and found that his face had drained of all blood, leaving is as white as snow. "Akira?" Nokoru asked, "Are you alright?"

Akira turned to look at Nokoru, he was trembling. After a few moments Akira's eyes turned a white color and his body started to give off a faint light, he started to speak but it was not his voice. This voice was deep and soft, it said, "You have given young Akira a task in which he has little hope of completing. Even as we speak, the world is being drained of all its magic, it is dying."

Jimmy and Richard looked on in awe, for there before them was the spirit of all the magic. He has no name but it was said that when the world is dying, he would enter a host and help replenish the magic of the world. Finally, Jimmy spoke but instead of his sure strong voice, it wavered, "We don't mean harm but the boy is our only hope."

"I have been watching this boy and I have no doubt that he has the strongest and purest magic, but do not force him to choose. If he is forced, he will fail. If he chooses his path then I will help him when the time is right, but if he refuses, you must take up his task. We cannot wait much longer."

"I understand. The boy will not be forced."

"Good" the spirit turned to look at all of us, "He must not be told of this meeting."

"As you wish." With that said, the spirit left and Akira stopped glowing and his eyes returned to normal. When the spirit was gone, Akira fell from the chair, unconscious, onto the floor. Suoh carried him into his room and gently laid him onto his bed, then he returned to the sun room and Jimmy said, "If the spirit of all the magic come, things must be much worse than we thought. I must notify the council at once."

After Jimmy and Richard left, Nokoru asked the question on everyone's mind, "Will Akira accept his chosen path, or will he leave it to Jimmy and Richard?"

The next day everyone gathered in the living room in Akira's house, wanting to hear his choice. When everyone was settled Jimmy asked again, "Akira, you know your path and what might happen. You cannot be forced to take your task, so I must ask you, do you accept your path?"

Everyone turned to look at Akira, he was staring at the floor, his black bangs shadowing his eyes. After a moment he looked up and stared at Jimmy, then said, "I have been told my path, it is a dangerous one but I will walk it and help restore the magic to the earth, I accept my path."

Jimmy smiled and took Akira's hand. "We will be with you every step of the way, in your heart and in your mind," he said, "May your heart light the way and your will never break. May the spirit guide you on your journey." After that was said a plan was made. When that was done, Akira got up and went to get some sleep, he was to leave tomorrow morning to start his journey. He was to go to the demons and do all in his power to stop Malmar. Little did we they know that the fight would happen sooner than planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The End

*I don't own any CLAMP characters*

Today was the day Akira was to leave for his journey. The sun was rising but Akira was already awake, he woke up early because he felt a strong pressure in the air. He was all packed and ready to leave but he couldn't get over what the pressure was. Whatever it was he was certain of one thing, it was getting closer.

After breakfast was over, Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy and Richard showed up to wish Akira luck on his journey to find Malmar and the demons. Nobody was sure where Malmar was, so Akira was heading to the place where the most demons were gathered. From there he would get any information he could and try to find him.

Finally it was time for Akira to leave, but before he went, Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard went to the CLAMP school so Akira could see it one more time and say goodbye. When all of the goodbyes were done, everyone was gathered in a park right outside the school grounds. Right as Akira was about to leave, the trees around them exploded and about 40 demons surrounded them.

"GET DOWN!" Jimmy yelled at everyone, "AKIRA, LOOK OUT!" As they watched twenty demons piled on top of Akira, in a few moments, all they could see was a swirling mass of darkness, knowing Akira was in the middle of it.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. They all looked around and saw a massive figure coming from the trees and heading to the swirling black mass. Nokoru and Suoh looked at Jimmy and saw that he had gone white. "Jimmy" Nokoru asked, "What's that?"

"Malmar" he whispered. As soon as the word left his lips, it was wiped away by a sudden wind that picked up. As Malmar came up to the dark blob, it parted and Showed Akira struggling against glowing chains. Nokoru and Suoh turned to Jimmy as they heard him gasp, "Those are spelled chains. Once put on a magic user, he loses all his magic; those could kill him if they are powerful enough. I hope he will be ok."

After hearing this, Suoh started to try and fight off the demons to get to Akira. "I won't let that happen" He said, "I can't let that happen." Just as soon as it started, the wind stopped and the demons disappeared. For a moment they were too shocked to move, then they ran forward to Akira, but before they got there a cage appeared and cut them off. Jimmy and Richard tried to get rid of the cage by shooting bolts of magic at it but every shot they fired seemed to be absorbed by the cage.

After about ten minutes they gave up and watched helplessly as Malmar approached Akira. "So you are the one said to defeat me" said Malmar in a strong, deep voice. He started to laugh, "You are but a child, and you are no threat to me." He looked at Jimmy, "You send this child alone to try and defeat me?"

As Malmar started laughing again Nokoru heard Akira's voice, but not from Akira. This voice seemed to be right next to him. It was saying, "Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai, are you ok?"

"Akira?" Nokoru whispered, "Is that you?"

"Yes. Sorry but when we reached the park I left you with a clone. I felt something was coming and didn't want to take any chances" He told them, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, were fine. But, where are you?"

"Right here" Nokoru and Suoh saw a small flash and turned to see Akira standing right outside the cage, "I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Whatever happens, don't try and help me."

"What? Akira wait, what are you going to do?" But he was already heading for Malmar. "Suoh, we have to do something."

"No" Suoh replied, "You heard him; he doesn't want us to be hurt. We have to trust him."

Nokoru saw that he couldn't change the ninjas mind so he turned and saw Akira addressing Malmar, "Malmar" he shouted.

Malmar stopped laughing and looked down at Akira. "How did you get out of the chains?" Malmar asked.

"See for yourself" He replied.

"A copy" Malmar looked surprised, "I never thought about using a copy to trick someone. I guess you are good enough to face me. Now, I will give you one day. Be back here by this time tomorrow or I will kill your friends" He picked up the cage with Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard in it, "It's your choice."

'Very well."

**One day later**

It was ten minutes until the match would start. Akira was dressed in all black and looked for all the world, like a phantom. If one were to look into his eyes right then, they would flinch away because instead of the innocent, sweet, and honest grey eyes everyone loved, his eyes were cold, hard, and a ghost white.

After ten minutes Malmar showed up with Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard. Malmar looked at him and said, "So you were brave enough to show up."

"I will never abandon my friends" Akira replied, "If you hurt them I WILL make you pay."

"Don't worry, these pathetic beings you call friends are fine. You should worry more about yourself then of them." With that Malmar threw a bolt of magic at Akira but he dodged it by flipping out of the way. Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy and Richard watched as the two greatest magic users fought a magic battle to the death.

Malmar fired shot after shot of magic at Akira but he was too fast to hit. After a few minutes, Akira started to fire shots back at Malmar after he had put up a shield. Malmar also put up a shield and both charged at each other. There was a huge crash and a blinding white light when they hit each other. When the dust cleared, Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard saw Akira and Malmar had crashed into trees and both were lying still.

Soon Malmar started to stir and got up. About a second later, Akira also stood up. "Your more trouble than your worth" Malmar said, "I will not lose to you."

At that moment, Akira fired a bolt at Malmar but instead of hitting him, it went behind him and hit the cage. Once it made contact, the cage disappeared and Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard ran to get clear of the fight.

Once again, Malmar started to fire at Akira but instead of flipping or rolling out of the way, he jumped into the air and stayed there, almost like he was floating. Malmar stared at him for a moment before jumping into the air and taking their battle to the skies. After a while Akira started to fall rapidly from the battle and crashed into the earth leaving a giant crater and him right in the middle.

When the smoke cleared from the crater, everyone saw a bruised, bloody Akira at the center. His breaths were coming in huge gasps and it looked like he had many broken bones. They could tell that he was having trouble breathing but he still stood up and started firing bolts at Malmar. The bolts weren't as strong as normal but he wouldn't stop. Malmar saw his chance and fired a huge bolt at Akira; it hit him square in the chest. Akira let out a huge gasp, staggered backwards and collapsed. Malmar started to laugh while Nokoru, Suoh, Jimmy, and Richard stared on in horror and started to cry.

After a few moments, Akira's body started to glow a blinding white. As everyone watched, his body started to rise out of the crater. His eyes snapped open and were glowing white; he pointed at Malmar and fired the strongest bolt of magic that anyone had ever seen. Once it hit, Malmar disappeared on the spot.

Akira then turned to us and started to talk in the voice of the spirit, "Malmar and the demons will not bother this world any more; they are now facing judgment in the spirit realms. I will now give the magic back to the earth so it may prosper forever more." Once he said that, he started to glow even brighter and he spread his arms wide. All around them, the earth started to glow white, and after a few moments it disappeared. "The world is healed and many more people will be able to connect with the magic world."

"Thank you spirit" Jimmy said, "We look forward to sharing this new world with many."

He nodded and the glow slowly left Akira's body and his eyes slowly returned to normal. Once it was gone he started to float down to earth. Suoh ran and caught him. We all came to see if he was alright but what we found was not a pretty sight. He was bleeding badly and his breathing was shallow. Nokoru flipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

Once Nokoru finished, he came over and started crying. Akira's eyes flickered open and he looked at us asking in a raspy voice, "Is it over?"

Jimmy came over and said softly, "Yes, it's over. You did it, you beat him."

Akira smiled painfully saying, "I'm glad." After he said that his eyes slowly closed and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for young one. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one saying sorry for dragging you into this." Akira had stayed conscious for that but now his head rolled to the side and his breathing slowed down.

Soon after that the ambulance came and took Akira to the hospital.

**One month later**

"Kaichou, Takamura-Senpai, good morning!" said a cheerful Akira

"Good morning Akira" said Nokoru, "How are you feeling?"

"Great!"

"That's good to hear." It had been one month since Akira had faced Malmar, he almost didn't make it. All the doctors said an angel must be watching over him because he should have died, being in that condition. It had taken Akira about two days to regain consciousness, and about a week after that until the doctors said he could leave the hospital. Akira still had bruised ribs and a broken arm along with some scars and bruises, but he didn't let that affect his bubbly personality.

Nokoru and Suoh were always worried about him but didn't let it show so they didn't worry him. They both knew that sometimes Akira was in pain but they were just glad that he was alive and healing.

After Akira was released, Jimmy and Richard went off to find more magic users that were being born. They said that more of them were turning up every day. Everything returned to normal as much as possible, except the fact that Akira had magic and found a student who he could train that goes to CLAMP. Even thought that happened, Akira still had time for everything else. Nokoru smiled at the younger boy, happy that he could enjoy the days left with him and Suoh.


End file.
